Demigods of a futuristic Chicago
by Cabin11EruditeOfDistrict3
Summary: Imagine if the worlds of Percy Jackson and Tris Prior were put together. How would the demigods cope up with the world where society is divided into factions? This story would include Percy's and Annabeth's point of view. Words from the scenes won't be exact, but similar. Hope you enjoy reading it :)
1. Chapter 1

Demigods of a futuristic Chicago

A crossover between the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Divergent series

Chapter 1: I teleported into a city and was offered a test

Percy

I opened my eyes. It felt like I was in a trance or something. I looked around and saw buildings everywhere. It took some time for me to realise that I was lying down on the cold and rough ground. People were walking around me, not seeming to notice a sixteen year old stranded on the ground.

I stood up, still confused, and dusted myself from the dirt. My clothes were dirty, torn and slightly damp, as if Zeus and my dad, Poseidon, had suddenly grouped up, conjured a storm and thrown me in it. I was also tired and confused at the same time. But the first thing on my mind was _Annabeth_. I needed to find my Wise Girl.

I tried walking a few steps and I didn't seem to have a problem with that. As I walked, I craned my neck over the crowd and searched for her. But the people were rushing and pushing me along with them, which made it harder for me to find her. I continued walking. The largeness of the crowd was like a smaller version of New York timesquare.

After a while, I bumped into a teenage girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. She looked familiar. It took me a while to remember her.

"Annabeth!" I said with relief and hugged her there on the spot.

"Seaweed Brain!" she said strictly, though I could feel that she was happy to see me too, "C'mon I know the way out of this crowd."

She grabbed my arm and dragged me through the crowd, which was really distracting. I accidently dropped a lady's pile of books, bumped into guys who you don't wanna mess with and I pushed my way through a group of people wearing grey.

When we finally made it out, Annabeth looked around. She had that look on her face whenever she studies something. I lead us to a bench and we sat down.

"You know how much trouble you caused me in that crowd?" I told her, "I literally bumped into people who looked like they would punch my in the face!"

"Sorry about that, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, still looking around our surroundings. She stood up, offering me a hand, "Come, Percy. We'll ask someone about where we are."

I took her hand and together we walked around. After a while, we walked up to what seemed like an information desk, which was odd since we were not in any mall or something like that. We walked up towards it. Annabeth cleared her voice and asked, "Excuse me sir, but could you please tell us where we are?"

The information guy looked up, "We are in Chicago." He looked at us closely, "How old are you both?"

"Sixteen."

"Aren't you supposed to be doing your aptitudes right now?"

"Pardon me sir?"

"Follow me." The information guy stood up and lead us to a building. When we were inside, he lead us to a room full of fellow sixteen year olds, like us.

"Stay here. What are your names?" the information guy asked.

"Annabeth Chase" Annabeth answered confidently.

"Perc-" I said. Annabeth elbowed me and whispered, "Say your full name."

I gulped. I usually don't say my full name. "Perseus Jackson"

There were whispers around the room. I'm kind of used to that now, being one of the only demigods of Poseidon back in Camp HalfBlood. Speaking of demigods…

As soon as the information guy walked away, I asked Annabeth softly, "Hey, did you pass by any other halfbloods on the way here?"

She scratched her hair and said, "Honestly, I just appeared here in Chicago. I don't know about the others."

"Me too…"

Suddenly, someone bumped into us.

"Sorry" the person muttered. That person looked familiar. I think it was someone from camp. She had somewhat electrifying blue eyes and short spiky black hair. She wore a silver parka (even though it felt a little warm in this room with all the other kids here as well) and camouflage pants. She also had a silver tiara (or a circlet or whatever that thing on her head is called.).

"Thalia!" Annabeth exclaimed. She seemed so happy to see her. Well it has been a while after all since the last time we saw her.

"Hey Annabeth and Percy!" Thalia said in response.

"So what brings you here?"

"I don't know. I was leading the Hunters on a journey and I suddenly just appeared here."

"Same"

As soon as we finished our small conversation, someone came to get us and lead us into another room. This new room, however, was smaller compared to the first room, but it felt like it was packed with twice as much as the population in the previous room. We stepped into this new room and saw loads of familiar faces here. Piper, Leo, Clarisse and even sleepy Clovis was in there, sleeping on a make-shift bed using two chairs. I waved to Piper, Leo and Clarisse. The other two with me waved to them as well and we sat next to them. Piper next to Thalia next to Annabeth next to me.

We were sitting on the front row, so in front of us stood Chiron in his wheelchair with a tall man with a pair of eyes, in a very dark shade of blue, sitting next to him and a grey podium near them.

There were lots of noise in the room so Chiron claps his hands to get our attention and starts speaking. "Silence!" when the noise died he continued, "I am aware that you half-bloods have been transported here in Chicago. There is a reason behind that. Camp HalfBlood is once again not safe at the moment and the Olympians have decided to transfer us here for the meantime. We are going to try to blend in for a while until we are all safe to return back to camp."

Demigods around us started whispering again. Chiron then raised his hand and we all fell silent once again. He cleared his throat and said, "I was given permission by this man next to me to help us cope with our problem. He is also here to explain more about this city so we could learn more about how to blend in. Please give a warm welcome to Mr. Marcus Eaton."

I started clapping with everyone else, though he looked like the type of person I couldn't exactly trust. I felt for my pen a.k.a. sword Riptide in my pocket just in case I didn't lose it (and also for some comfort, but in an unexplainable way).

The man stood up and he and Chiron bowed their heads together. It looked like some kind of a secret signal. Then, the man continued to walk up to the podium and stood there.

"Hello, demigods" His voice was loud and clear. "Here in Chicago, society is divided into five factions. Abnegation, my faction, is a faction for the selfless. Amity is a faction for the peaceful. Candor is for the honest. Dauntless is for the brave and Erudite is for the intelligent. Every year, sixteen year olds take a test called the aptitude test. It determines which faction are you most likely to be in. The next day after that is the Choosing Ceremony. It is when the whole city watches as sixteen year olds choose their faction. After choosing your faction, you would live in that faction for the rest of your life. Well, in your case, till you are allowed to get back to your camp."

Then he opened his laptop and the sound of him working on his keyboard filled the room. I felt for Riptide again just incase a monster comes barging in, since we are not supposed to use electronics (not sure whether if it applies for humans who use them near us). After that, he connected numerous coloured wires and pulled out a projector from who knows where.

He pressed another key and a slide of a presentation formed on the opposite wall from the projector, where the image is projected. I never exactly remember joining 'Career day' at school, but maybe this is what happens on that day. Projectors showing various pictures and maybe even parents coming to explain their jobs and inspiring us and giving us an idea about our futures. Well, one thing, my future would definitely be same-old same-old, fighting monsters and living on the edge of life and death.

Anyway, this slide had pictures and luckily a few words. There was one big word written on top. It took me a while to recognise the word: Amity. Marcus continued, "Now I'm going to explain the factions since some of you are going to choose tomorrow in the Choosing Ceremony. Amity is the faction for the peaceful. Those who basically don't like fights. Those who could live freely without chaos. They wear red and yellow clothing, very casual. They are in charge of the farming and crops, those types of jobs." I hear a few whispers from a couple of Demeter kids nearby. Now I know where most of them will end up in.

He pressed the key and it moved on to another slide. "This is Abnegation, my faction. If you join this faction, just to let you know, I am one of the faction leaders. Anyway, we are a faction practicing selflessness. We forget ourselves and instead look out for others. We wear these grey clothes to not attract attention to ourselves and to look equal. One of our strict rules is to not look in the mirror. We only look in the mirror whenever we get our hair trimmed short. As being the selfless faction, we usually help the factionless. The factionless are a group of people who usually fail their initiation, or basically not qualified enough to be part of that faction."

Another slide showed up. "This is Candor, the faction for the honest. They are strict about telling the truth. They wear black and white clothing." Marcus then paused, maybe because of his lack of knowledge about this faction.

The next slide appeared. "This is Dauntless. This faction is for the brave." His voice shrank into a whisper, which was still loud enough for us to hear. It must have had some effect on him, talking about this faction. "They wear black clothing and have piercings and tattoos. They are incharge of providing the city's security team. They usually have the habit of jumping off trains."

The next slide, I figured, must be the last slide. "This is Erudite. The faction with the intelligent." Kids of Athena started some kind of a discussion. Annabeth just concentrated on the slide quietly. "They wear blue clothing and glasses. They make the city's serums and help with improving technology."

But this next one was definitely the last one, because I could work out that the letters at the bottom said _The End. _"This is really important for you choosing your factions tomorrow. As you can see there are five bowls. Tomorrow, I'm going to hand you a knife. You are to cut your palm and let your blood pour into one of the bowls representing your chosen faction. But based on your aptitude results today, you would be suggested which faction you should be in, but the decision is with you. The bowl with the soil is Amity. The bowl with the grey stones is Abnegation. The bowl with the broken glass is Candor. The bowl with the coal is Dauntless. Lastly, the bowl with the water is Erudite. If anyone ask about your former faction, just say Abnegation." Then he looked at some of us "Even if you don't like them. But we'll take care of clothing."

Jake Mason raised his hand. "Yes?" Marcus asked, referring to Jake Mason.

"Yeah, why do we have to let our blood pour into the bowls? Wouldn't it be easier if we say our chosen faction?"

"Yes it would." Marcus answered, "But we go by the saying _Faction before blood _which mainly means we should be devoted more to our faction then to our family members."

That stunk for a second. I wasn't exactly affecting me basically since Poseidon barely has demigods. But, not keeping in touch with your siblings and pretending that you don't each other just because of the factions? That's just a bit wrong.

Finally, Marcus completed his lecture, "So sixteen year olds, go with our volunteer so you could wait for your turn for the aptitudes. Fifteen and below, go with Chiron and seventeen and above follow me. Any questions ask Chiron."

He walked down from the podium and discussion started. Thalia stood up and walked to Chiron. I didn't know what else to do and just followed her.

"Chiron, where should I go? I'm in the middle of being fifteen and sixteen. I chose immortality at this age" she complained.

Chiron rubbed his beard for a while. He said, "Well since you became immortal at that age, then you should go with Percy and Annabeth. If anyone asks, you are sixteen, ok?"

She nodded and we joined the group of sixteen year olds. We walked out of the room, following the volunteer into the room we first came in.

Just when we entered, someone said, "Perseus Jackson" I looked around and saw that a lady looking at me, signalling me to come with her. Since the voice I heard sounded ladylike, I knew she was the one who called me. I walked over to her.

She lead me into a room with mirrors for walls. There was nothing much in the room, except for a chair that looked like a chair you would find in a dentist clinic.

"Please sit down." She ordered. She looked young, maybe she was in her early twenties. She looked a bit Asian, which kind of reminded me of Drew Tanaka from cabin 10. She wore black and had a tattoo of an eagle on the back of her neck and a tattoo of a river on her arm. I could recognise that she is from Dauntless.

I sat down on the chair. "I am Tori. So Perseus Jackson, can I call you another shorter name, if you have one?" she asked.

"You could call me Percy."

"Ok, Percy, so what is your current faction?"

I hesitated. For a while, I didn't exactly know the answer, but I remembered what Marcus said. "Abnegation"

Tori raised her eyebrows. "Abnegation? I don't remember any Abnegation wearing orange." She studied my t-shirt. "Camp HalfBlood? What is that supposed to mean?"

I know I shouldn't tell mortals about camp, but I ended up telling Tori because she was really confused and it looked like I could trust her. After a while, she seemed to understand the situation. "Oh so your camp is basically not safe for the mean time and you need to blend in… no problem. I'll write down Abnegation and if it helps, I'll keep your camp secret safe." She noted my current faction as Abnegation and attached some electrodes to my head. She gave me a cup with clear liquid and said, "Drink it." I looked inside the cup and hesitantly drank it, hoping for the best.

After that, I don't exactly remembered what happened, but it felt like I was transported into a different location. Anyway, after a while, I was standing before a piece of cheese and a knife. I had no idea where this whole thing was leading up to. I frowned at the two things. What would the cheese and the knife be related to? I looked around for Tori and after a while, when I was totally confused, I think I was supposed to pick between both of the objects.

To be honest, the cheese didn't look appetizing or anything and I don't know how it would be a help to whatever would come next. I thought I should cut the cheese with the knife or something, but it sounds really weird in an unexplainable way. I hear a lady's voice saying, "Pick one, Percy." So without much of a thought, I reluctantly picked the knife.

The situation changed again and now I hear a dog. It was positioned in front of me and was barking. Now, Mrs. O'leary, my hellhound friend, was much more of a challenge to take care of than to face this dog here. I would naturally not think of this as a major problem, but that thing kinda scared me. I just kept calm for a while, until a small girl appeared and was standing in front of the dog. I couldn't much recognize the girl's face though. I don't think I saw her anywhere. The pieces of the situation are falling into place. The dog was actually barking at the girl.

I think there's a choice for me to either jump in front of the girl to protect her or to fight the dog face to face, which is usually what I end up with. But my mind was thinking the opposite today. I threw myself to the girl to protect her.

The scenario changed again. I was now standing in a bus. It was deserted except for a rugged looking man reading a newspaper. He came up to me and asked, "Do you know this person? He was responsible to the incident that affected me." He pointed to the picture. It looked slightly like someone from Cabin 9. I looked at the man. I wanted to tell the truth but there is something which tells me that I should not trust him. I tried to make my answer sound natural. "Um… no sir." The man walked closer to me and yelled, "ARE YOU SURE?" I shook my head nervously. He's trying to manipulate me to tell me the answer. "No." I said. He started to grab my wrist and started shouting at me again, "ARE YOU 100% SURE?" Pain was rushing through my body. I tried pulling away my arm but he seemed to have a good grip. I wanted this to end now so I muttered the name of the person and he let go of my wrist. Then the place blacked out again.

Later on, I was back in the mirrored room, sitting on the dentist chair. The electrodes were removed. I looked at my wrist. It didn't seem much, but it was a bit red. I noticed Tori was nearby studying the results of the test. She was surprised.

I sat up properly and asked her, "What did I get?"

She shook her head and whispered, "This can't be the result…"

"What is the result?"

She showed me the results. It said there in capital letters: DIVERGENT.

_**Note: I know this chapter is long. I expressed lots of things in this chapter. I will be continuing the other story, but I also started this one because I would like to try out writing a crossover and in the first person. thanks for reading :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Demigods of a futuristic Chicago

A crossover between the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Divergent series

Chapter 2- My blood drips in the bowl where I least expected it to be

Percy

"What's Divergent?"

Tori sighed. "Instead of the fact that you get one faction result, you got two faction results. Eliminating three factions instead of four. Divergence is very rare and Divergent people could be very dangerous…"

"Why?"

"I… just can't explain…" Tori stammered.

Well, I didn't want to cause some trouble asking Tori because it seemed like it should be confidential. So instead I ask her, "So what two factions did I get?"

"Abnegation and Dauntless."

I blinked. Really? I couldn't imagine myself wearing grey clothes and doing charity work and those stuff like that. But I also couldn't see myself in black, jumping off trains and those stuff either. Maybe a bit of both, but I can see that the city's pretty strict when it comes to being part of a faction. I would mostly want to be in Erudite because of the blue clothing and because their substance in the Choosing Ceremony is water, though that's not even a reason to choose Erudite. I'm not smart and that's where the smart kids belong.

I scratched my head and said, "So I only get to pick between both or is there one I should specifically pick?"

"It's your choice."

I stood up and went to leave the room when Tori warned me not to tell my result, especially since I got Divergent. I nodded and promised not to say anything about my result.

When I went out, Annabeth was there standing in front of the door of the test room. She must have been waiting for me.

"You got your results?" I asked.

"If you are going to ask me, Seaweed Brain, about what faction I got, I won't tell you." She said strictly in return.

" 'Yes' would have been a better answer" I told her.

An Abnegation guy called for us and we followed him to the corridor and out of the building. It was around late afternoon when we went out. We walked to another identical building. That building, I'm guessing, is the initiates' residence for when they are in initiation.

He leads us into a room with a dozen grey beds. It looked like some kind of a hotel residence of something because there on the beds were folded cardboard on top of piles of grey clothing. On the cardboard of one of the beds had my name written neatly on it.

The guy cleared his throat and explained, "For the night, you and your other friends will be sleeping here. As you may notice, Marcus has left you some clothes, which you are going to wear to the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow. Sleep well." He bowed his head and left.

Luckily, Annabeth and Thalia are going to sleep on the beds next to me. Annabeth and I walked towards the beds and she sat next to me on my bed. She picked up the clothes from her bed, which was located on my right and examined the clothes. She was given a long grey dress, a grey jacket and a pair of grey boots. It would match her stormy grey eyes perfectly.

As for me, Marcus gave me a collared shirt, pants and shoes which kinda looked like loafers. All grey. I'm not sure I could pull off the whole 'Abnegation-born' thing. From the crowd of Abnegation, my black hair and green eyes look out of place. I noticed that most of the Abnegation are blonde, which is why Annabeth would totally blend in more than me. I touched my SPQR tattoo (That had a trident and a line) that I got form Camp Jupiter would make it look obvious that I'm not from here.

Speaking of Camp Jupiter, I wondered if they had some problems in their camp. Or is it just us Greeks? If they did, did they get transported somewhere else? I wonder how is Jason, Hazel, Franks, Reyna and even the Teddy Bear Murderer Octavian and everyone else is doing…

I also noticed a leaflet, something like that, crammed in between the clothes. I pulled it out and showed it to Annabeth.

She looked at it and commented, "Is this supposed to be something like _A Guide to becoming Abnegation 101_?"

"Maybe…" I replied.

She unfolded the paper and surprisingly, we could actually read it. Thank the gods Chiron must have mentioned to Marcus that all of us in that room was dyslexic because the text was written in Ancient Greek.

"_Tips to help you blend in as Abnegation_" Annabeth translated, "_To act like the Abnegation, you should always sit quietly. Bow your heads as a sign of respect to others when greeting. Do not show any affection to others in public. ALWAYS put others in front of yourself._"

"_For girls, wear your hair in a bun while boys cut their hair short. Members of the faction are allowed to only stand in front of the mirror on the second day of every third month for a haircut._We could look infront of the mirror today."

"Do I really have chop my hair short?" I asked.

"If you wanna blend in…" Annabeth shrugged, "Wait! I think I have just the thing for your hair." She rummaged her pockets for whatever she was looking for.

I was expecting her to pull out a rubberband and tie my hair into a bun. But, thankfully, she took out a small container of hair gel. "You carry that everywhere?"

"Well, I was helping my stepbrothers with styling their hair and I remembered that I brought it with me when I got transported here."

"Thanks." I said to Annabeth and she handed me the hairgel.

There were a bunch of other unnecessary information written in the leaflet that I didn't bother paying much attention to Annabeth reading facts out loud. After a while, demigods started filling the room. Thalia and Clarisse barged in. Clarisse found her bed, which was opposite from mine and scowled. Thalia went to the bed on my left and slumped onto her bed.

"I wonder if Lady Artemis would mind me sleeping in a room with boys" Thalia thought out loudly.

"It's just one night. Maybe she won't" I assured her.

Later on, at maybe around 8pm, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth… Only to realise that I don't have a toothbrush. The bathroom seemed to take care of the problem. I grabbed a blue toothbrush and squirted some toothpaste on the brush and began brushing my teeth. There was a mirror attached on the wall so I took advantage of it for the night.

After brushing my teeth, I washed my face. I didn't bother to change my clothes. I went out of the bathroom and walked over to my bed. I picked up the pile of clothes and placed it on top of the cupboard which was near my bed. I didn't exactly know what else to do so I just called it a night and decided to go to bed early. I said good night to Thalia, Annabeth and some of my other friends (including grumpy Clarisse).

Annabeth kissed me on the cheek while muttering "Good night! Hope no bad dreams chase you!"

But boy was she wrong!

x-x-x-x

Well… Not exactly though because I'm not sure if it's going to happen in real life and it didn't feel much realistic. It was just terrifying. Anyway, it wasn't a whole complex dream, if you know what I mean. The background was just pure darkness. Then, a manly voice spoke, "I know about your Divergence."

I screamed back but it came out as a squeak, "How?" I tried to move around but it seemed as if someone tied me onto a chair. A gun then appeared and it was focused on my forehead. I couldn't make out who was holding the gun. It was as if it was floating in air. The voice laughed, "I know all, Percy Jackson."

x-x-x-x

I finally woke up after a while. Everyone around me was awake as well. There was a long line for the bathroom. The bathroom door opened and Annabeth came out, wearing her grey clothes. I was right. It did match her eyes and seemed to make it brighter than usual.

"You look great, Wise Girl" I said to her.

She smiled and folded her camp tshirt and her jeans. I wonder if Marcus will let us bring our old clothes, but I have a feeling he won't. if we were to buy new clothes, I'm sure I still have enough mortal money to buy a couple.

"Anyway," I asked Annabeth, "Where is your necklace?" It wasn't on her neck.

"I kept it in my pocket" She whispered.

I decided to do the same. I removed my necklace and dropped it into my pocket. I grabbed the grey clothes and an extra towel with me. I also picked up the hairgel and joined the queue. When it was my turn, I brushed my teeth and took a quick bath. The mirror was not on the wall anymore, so I hoped that I won't mess up my 'do. I scooped some gel, smoothened my hair and parted it to my right. I must have looked different with my neat hair. I'm usually used to having messy hair, so it must have been weird to see me like this, including the grey clothes and all.

I felt my pocket and felt for Riptide. I was relieved when I realised it's there. I searched for my camp necklace from my pants and kept it in the pocket of my grey pants. I went outside and that time, Annabeth was twisting her hair up in a bun. I have to say, she looks pretty.

"You look great. So," Annabeth said, smirking, "Did the gel help?"

I laughed "Yeah, Wise Girl. Thanks! You don't look that bad yourself."

She blushed. An Abnegation volunteer popped his head through the door and announced, "We are going to the Choosing Ceremony in a few minutes. A couple of other Abnegation volunteers will come and lead all of you to the Hub. Remember to act like the Abnegation born." He bowed his head and went out.

I think they are giving us time to say goodbye, since not a lot of us are going to end up in the same faction. The others must have thought of the same thing and we all started saying goodbye to each other, patting each other on the back and exchanging hugs and words of encouragement. Even Clarisse (Who I have to say, looked really weird in her grey dress and all) snorted and said, "Well, it was nice getting to know you Prissy." She patted (which felt more like a slap) me on the back and went of talking to someone else. Thalia gave me a hug and smiled, "Maybe we'll end up in the same faction or something. But if not, thanks for being a great friend."

It was hard to face Annabeth though. She walked up to me, head down and said "So I guess it's goodbye." She looked at me in the eyes, with tears forming in her eyes because we both knew the same thing. We are not going to end up in the same faction. We got to make the most of the time now.

But I couldn't help not getting teary. The fact that I would barely see Annabeth anymore would be heart-breaking, but there is not we can do. We shared a kiss and hugged each other tightly. She rested her head on my shoulder and whispered "I'll miss you, Seaweed Brain."

"I'll miss you too, Wise Girl." I said back, though it was hard to choke out the words.

We didn't pull away from our hug until those Abnegation dudes came and soon we walked toward the Hub. We rode an elevator to the Hub, which was on the twentieth floor. The Hub was a room arranged in a circle made up of other sixteen year olds from all of the factions. The inner circle was made of chairs with (I'm guessing) the other kids' family members sitting on them. I was thinking if mom or even Poseidon decided to show up and sit in the inner circle with a camera, taking pictures of me while I go up to the last circle in the room. But, I don't even know if mom knew I ended up here. I really do miss her and the blue food she used to treat me with.

Anyway, in that last circle, was the five bowls with the substances representing the five factions. The Abnegation dudes showed us where to stand. So, since my last name's Jackson, I had to stand with the kids whose last name starts with J. I remembered to act like an Abnegation guy, trying to stay still and quiet as possible, though my ADHD makes it hard for me to stay still.

Marcus stands on another podium between the crowds of the dark Dauntless and the blue Erudite.

"Welcome," he said, speaking through a microphone, "I welcome you all to the annual Choosing Ceremony. This is the day we honour the independent idea of our ancestors, which told us that everyone has the right to choose his own path into this world."

Then he continues his speech about the history of this city, how it could divided into factions and how we are responsible for our lives. He introduced the factions, all those stuff, blah blah blah.

"So to conclude my speech," Marcus said, summarizing his speech, "This day marks a very important milestone. This is the day when we receive our new initiates, who will help make our society a better place for all of us."

Everyone claps. I wasn't sure if I should clap so I just stayed still. Soon, kids started going to the centre of the room and cutting their palm, letting their blood drip into their chosen bowl. After a while, Marcus called Annabeth's name. Annabeth started walking up, though she looked like she had some trouble walking towards the centre. Once she was there, Marcus handed her a knife. She took the knife and started making a cut through her left palm. From this far, I could see that her hand was shaking. Once she cut her palm, she walked over to the bowl with the water and her blood dripped into that bowl. Just as I predicted. She chose Erudite.

After a couple more kids, it was my turn. "Perseus Jackson" I jerked my head towards the sound and I walked towards the centre. I can't believe this is happening now. It's now or never.

When I reached there, Marcus handed me the knife. It was pure steel. It kinda reminded me of Backbiter, my old enemy Luke's weapon. But I pushed that thought away. I slowly let the blade run through my palm on my left. From where I was standing now, I could feel Annabeth watching every one of my movements. Up till know, I didn't figure out what faction I would choose. Either grey stones of lit coals. Lucky for me, those two choices were next to each other.

I could feel the blood collecting on my palm. I closed my eyes and let it trickle into one of the bowls. I heard a sizzle. I opened my eyes. Nothing happened to the stones. My blood sizzled into the lit coals.

_**Note: *cough* punk Percy *Cough* Anyway, not as much as the first chapter though but it will do :) I think I would find it hard to write down what would happen in the Erudite initiation because it's not mentioned much in the Divergent series. Oh, and thanks for the follows and favourites and reviews! I'll try updating as much as I can, because I'm working on my other story as well. you guys are welcome to check it out as well. Thanks for reading so far and I would appreciate follows/favourites/reviews :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Demigods of a futuristic Chicago

A crossover between the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Divergent series

Chapter 3- Blue reminds me of Percy

Annabeth

I couldn't believe Percy chose Dauntless. It wasn't exactly like him. Well, he can be a rebel sometimes but I don't think that's the reason. When he walked up there to the centre circle, he looked pretty unsure about what faction he should pick. For me, it was easy to pick anyway because my aptitude results says _Erudite_.

As soon as the last girl picks her faction, the ceremony was over. A couple… actually all of my siblings and a few other halfbloods from the other cabins ended up in Erudite. After a while, we all started to leave. Dauntless leaves first. I craned my neck to find Percy. It was easy to find him because he is one of the tallest in his group of initiates. But he didn't looked back and walked straight towards the exit of the building. They walked-actually ran-towards the stairs.

Erudite had to take the elevator. I didn't recognize anyone yet except my half-brother Malcolm who was getting squished in between two-Erudite born identical girls who I'm positive are twins. They didn't seem to notice that poor Malcolm was squished because they were reading books. I reached out my hand and Malcolm grabbed it.

"Thanks Annie." Malcolm said.

"No problem."

We walked into the elevator and all us initiates filled the elevator. When about fifteen of us were in, the elevator door closed. I was near the buttons, so I pressed the _First Floor _button. The elevator started to descend. A few second later, we were down and everyone walked out of the elevator. We walked a couple more miles and end up in a train station.

A train comes and it slows down and opens its doors. All of us get in and the train doors close as soon as all of us are inside. The train then runs at a very high speed and within minutes, we reach the Erudite compound (that's what I heard one of the Erudite-born call it).

The buildings here in the Erudite compound are made out of stone which are overlooking the marsh. The train slows down and opens its doors again and we all walk out. We walk a few miles to a circular building. The building was covered with glass squares. The structure of the building is shaped in a circle. On the door of the building, there was an eye carved on it.

An Erudite volunteer opened the door for us and we all barged in. It was so big inside. There were loads of computers in here. All of the people working on the computer were wearing blue clothing. Some were even wearing glasses. Seeing all these blue clothes remind me of Percy.

A girl with blonde hair (and dark streaks in her hair) and wearing a blue blazer (and y'know, the usual office attire) walked towards us and introduced herself. "Good afternoon, initiates. This is the Erudite headquarters. My name is Cara and I am going to be the instructor for the transfers." At first, I didn't understand what she meant by 'transfers' but I realized it means all of us who are not Erudite and there was _a lot _of us.

Another girl with glasses, who looks abit more older than Cara introduced herself. She would be handling the Erudite born initiates. One of the girls from that group squealed. Maybe the instructor was her older sister or something because they both look slightly alike. That instructor lead the Erudite born initiates to a different section of the headquarters.

"Follow me." Cara said. We all followed her outside while she explains our faction specialties. "Erudite is responsible for providing the city's librarians, scientists, doctors, you name it. We also help other factions with their jobs by providing and improving tools they can use to help make their jobs easier. As you may notice the blue clothing, we believe blue is a calm colour and that's why we wear it. We also make simulation serums which we use in every faction's initiation."

After a while, I notice that this part of the city looked a bit more organized than Abnegation's part. There are a few trees and a couple of small fountains sprouting out water. As the city gets dark, the streetlights then turn on. Crowds of Erudite members walk towards a couple of houses nearby, probably getting ready for bed.

She leads us into what must have been some kind of a food court. We all went inside and found some of the Erudite members eating food. But most of them seem to be either using gadgets or reading books so it didn't seem like a place where people eat.

"You may sit wherever you want." Cara said.

I sit on a table nearby. A couple of my siblings and some other demigods sit with me. "I think we have to get the food ourselves." Chris Rodriguez muttered. I jumped abit. I'm surprised that a Hermes kid actually chose Erudite.

"Um Chris, never knew you chose Erudite." I said back.

"Well, I do admit, you also need to be smart in order for your pranks to work. I think I'm the only kid from cabin 11 who chose Erudite. I think the Stolls are either in Amity or Dauntless or something."

We went to get some food. They gave us spaghetti and meatballs.

"Do you think Clarisse is in Dauntless, along with Percy?" Chris asked.

When I heard Percy's name, I tried to stop my tears falling down. "Yep, I think."

We walk towards our table and we start eating. I mean, I'm practically shoving my food into my mouth as fast as I can. I was just that hungry. A man came near our table and served us… y'know it… blue soda. It kinda felt like torture. Seeing all the blue and now drinking what must have been Percy's favourite drink is making me think more about my Seaweed Brain. I silently sip my drink and didn't notice that my tears started falling down slowly.

"Annabeth, you okay?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah, Malcolm, I'm fine"

"Is it about Percy?" he whispered.

"Yes" I squeaked.

"Um… what should I say sis, just calm down. We all miss our friends who chose a different faction."

"Thanks, bro."

We both laugh because we barely even call each other 'bro' or 'sis'. Once we finished eating, we followed Cara to the initiates' residence. Cara sorted us by faction because there are a lot of us transfers.

Cara opened the door to our room and we found about nine blue beds. There were also a couple of gadgets in the room, like a few laptops and a few tablets. Cara explained. "You can explore the faction after you get settled if you want. Our faction is always eager about learning so I won't mind if you plan to take a walk around our part of the city. And for those who want to rest, good night."

I sat on a random bed and stroked the soft blue cover of the bed. Lou Ellen sat on the opposite bed and snapped her fingers to make her blue bed cover purple.

"Hey, never knew you chose Erudite." I said to her.

"Well, I just wanna try out something new so yeah, ended up here." She said with a smile. "Wanna go out and do a little shopping? Y'know for some smart blue clothing…"

I felt like I needed some fresh air so I agreed. "Sure."

We stand up and walk towards the door. On our way to the door, I accidently bump into another Abnegation initiate whose books fell down.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to him as me and Lou Ellen help pick up his books.

"I never seen you around. I'm Caleb." He bowed.

I bowed back and introduced myself. "I'm Annabeth"

Lou Ellen bowed and we gave the books. "Lou Ellen. Nice to meet you."

We forgot to pick up one last book and I was about to pick it up when Lou Ellen snapped her fingers and the book disappeared, leaving a few sparks behind. Unfortunately, Caleb seemed to notice it too. He frowned, "Where did my other book go?"

Well, maybe he didn't see the sparks though. The Mist must have made it look like I kicked the book which must have landed under the bed. But luckily, the book appeared again on Caleb's pile of books.

"it's on top of your books" Lou Ellen shifted uneasily.

"Oh," Caleb said. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." I said as me and Lou Ellen made our way out of the room.

We kinda got lost in the building, so after a few minutes we found our way to the elevators which leads to the doors of the building. It was a bit windy, so it's good that these Abnegation clothes are long.

"So where do we head to?" Lou Ellen asked.

I rubbed my chin. "I don't really know. Let's just walk around and maybe we'll find out."

But not that far away was a clothes shop and I actually felt really happy. See, I'm not that type of an _Ooh-it's-a-shop-let's-go-shopping! _Kind of a girl. Right now, I just wanted to experience how to be a regular girl and forget that each minute I know there is a monster who is waiting for the right time to devour me. Anyway, just in case of monsters, I tucked my dagger in my skirt.

"Let's see what we can find in that shop" I suggested, pointing to the shop. "Do you still have some mortal money?"

"Kind of short. You?"

"Luckily, I had some when I got transported here." I said, holding out a roll of money.

"Well, just watch." She picked up a few pieces of paper and secured the paper in her fist. She opened her fist again and the papers were now a couple of dollar bills.

"Do you really had to do this?" I said annoyingly "Remember Chiron said we should blend in? Yeah, you should work on that…"

"Sorry can't help it." She replied back, "It's just that… I use magic for almost all of my life. My mom is the goddess of magic and she influenced me into using magic. It's in my blood."

"Um… ok. Just try not to zap or change anything in the shop."

"Sure."

We walk towards the store. I tried to read the shop's name. I read it as _Erudit Esentialz _but I figured it was called _Erudite Essentials._ The name of the shop sounds like something you would name a convenience store. The sliding doors open and in we go.

The shop looks really hi-tech inside (which worried me a bit), full of devices and stuff. There were loads of blue clothing and a few black or white clothing. There were also a couple of stands with (eye)glasses placed near the clothes. The store was a bit deserted with maybe around 6 employees present and with twice as many customers.

"Hey Annabeth! I think this one would look great on you." Lou Ellen said, holding up a blue blazer.

"Nice choice. I'm gonna try this out." I said to her as I grabbed a couple of clothes and headed towards the dressing room.

Ok, I gotta admit, we did sound like children of Aphrodite. And yeah, I kinda felt a bit down again. I missed Piper and I especially missed Silena. It made me a bit sad but I tried to control my tears.

After I finished, I went out of the dressing room and should Lou Ellen my choice of clothing. I went with a white shirt under the blue blazer and some navy blue jeggings and blue flats. I also tried adding some glasses with no power.

"Nice choice, Annie" She said, clapping her hands.

"There's no need to clap. Well I wanna see yours."

I changed out of the clothes and went out of the dressing room again. An Erudite sales assistant came towards me and said "Miss, would you like to buy these clothes?"

"Yes" I said.

She pulled out a tablet with a sensor attached to it. She explained how to use it. "Scan the tag of the items you are going to buy and return the items to where you first found them. You just carry this around the store and when you're done, give back the tab to the cashier and the cashier will give you the stuff."

"Um… Thanks." I said, taking the tab.

Lou Ellen came out and striked a pose "How do I look?" She was wearing a white blouse with a tie and a blue blazer similar to mine on top. She was also wearing a navy blue pencil skirt and matching shoes with small heels.

I raise an eyebrow, "A little overboard…"

"Well, ok" She said and snapped her finger. Her outfit changed into a preppy shirt with a small bowtie and a blue skirt. She also added a pair of purple glasses to her look. "How about now?"

"I'm not Aphrodite, but you have a really good taste for clothes." I replied, giving her a thumbs up.

About 30 minutes later, we head over to the cashier and pay for our outfits.

"So what's the feeling of having a normal shopping trip?" Lou Ellen asked, fumbling with her shopping bags.

"Well, it kinda cooled me down a bit. Yeah, it was a great experience. It's a bit unusual for me to not end a day without fighting a monster, so I'm guessing these are one of those days."

But when we walk out the store… well you guessed it. We _are _in near a store which is particularly 40% electronics.

A Hyperborean giant was outside busy freezing the tips of the trees and muttering "I smell demigods… demigods…"

"Let's just walk silently so we don't get noticed." Lou Ellen whispered. I can see that she does not have a lot of experience with fighting monsters.

"But we can't just leave this monster here to freeze the trees. He might end up icing the whole city." I insisted, "We gotta fight the monster."

I dropped my shopping bags, pulled out my dagger and attracted the monster's attention "Hey Big Guy! Want a piece of me?"

"Do you _really _have to do that?" Lou Ellen hissed.

I ignored her question and started fighting the monster, though it must have looked really strange since I'm wearing a long dress. I tried cutting through the giant's skin but every time I do, the skin starts reforming again. The giant, in exchange of me trying to tear up his skin, tries to freeze me back. But what kinda pisses me off is that Lou Ellen was just standing on the side, fiddling with her magic.

"A little help here…" I shouted back to her.

"Oh right!" she murmured. She dropped her bags and ran towards me and the giant.

"Cast a spell or something!" I pleaded.

"Sure…" she said. After a while, she whispered an ancient spell and purple sparks flew, hitting on the Hyperborean giant. The monster groaned and suddenly, he dropped unconsciously.

"Quick, attack him! He will only be unconscious for a couple of minutes." She said softly.

I slayed him, and surprisingly, he disappeared just there, leaving behind a few pieces of ice.

"You ok?" Lou Ellen gasped, dragging our bags towards me.

I rolled up my sleeves and looked at my arms. There were a couple of cuts I earned from fighting the giant, but nothing new. A few doses of ambrosia would do. My hair must have looked like a mess. Above all that, I'm soaking with the melted ice.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." I said, helping her with the bags, "Let's just go back to our initiate room. The others must have been wondering about us. It's getting dark."

We walk back towards the initiates' building and rode the elevator up to our floor. Once we were inside our room, we found that half of our fellow initiates were already fast asleep. A couple of the mortal initiates were still awake, either reading or using a tablet, but most are demigods.

We walk over to our beds and placed the bags on our beds.

"Hey, what happened to you guys? And especially you Annabeth, your hair looks like a bird's nest." Malcolm said, wiping his sword with a tissue.

Lou Ellen and I took turns telling him about our trip to the shop, but we focused more on the Hyperborean giant. All of the demigods who are awake soon formed a circle around us so it kinda felt like a meeting exclusive for us.

"I don't get it," Chris Rodriguez noted, "Why would a Hyperborean attack you guys? I mean, they're usually peaceful."

"Well…" Lou Ellen said "We can't exactly help it if we are exposed to electronics. I mean, our faction is responsible for improving technology, kind of the same thing though."

"Let's just be prepared for battle all the time." One demigod suggested.

All of us nodded in agreement. All of us decided to always carry our weapons, so that when a monster shows up, it becomes instant monster chops. After that _meeting_, we all make a line to the bathroom to clean ourselves (Well, mostly me and Lou Ellen) before bed.

Later on, I lie on my bed, rest my head on the pillow, close my eyes and hope that bad dreams don't come haunting me tonight.

_**Note: Sorry it kinda took a long time to write this chapter. as I mentioned before, it would be a bit hard to write about Erudite initiation because it is not mentioned much in the books. Oh yeah, today is Percy's bday :) Anyway, thanks for the reviews/favourites/follows and thanks for reading :) hope you guys would enjoy reading this and my other story. reviews/favourites/follows are appreciated :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Demigods of a futuristic Chicago

A crossover between the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Divergent series

Chapter 4: Initiation started out... Well... Okay

Annabeth

So you think, just because I'm getting my mind off thinking about monsters didn't mean that nightmares would stop haunting me every night. But this dream actually didn't include any monster. Not even a tiny scorpion entered my dream, but it was pretty bad.

Anyways, in my dream, the background was dark so I squinted my eyes to see what's happening, because at that moment, I could hear several voices (and they were mentioning Percy's name). After a while, I saw someone tied to a chair and he looked like Percy. Yep it's Percy alright, but what is he doing in my dream? I thought.

Even through the darkness, I could see that Percy had several bruises and even a black eye. He was struggling to get out of the chair and looked beaten up and tired, but it wasn't unusual to see him like that. Then a moment later, I was holding a gun and it was focused on Percy's forehead. I tried to move my hand but it seemed like it was stuck in that position, with my hand closed around the gun.

A deep voice commanded "Shoot him! He needs to be dead once and for all!" I couldn't make out where that voice was coming from.

"No!" I yelled back.

"SHOOT HIM!" The voice roared, sounding more angrier now.

"I won't." I insisted.

So I continued this conversation with the voice for the next few minutes. Percy, however, wasn't making any progress in getting himself untied. I also heard him mumbling curses every now and then.

After a while, the most obvious thing to do, is trying to wake up from the dream. So I randomly shouted, "Get me out of here!" The voice laughed "Then SHOOT HIM!"

I turned away from Percy and whispered "I'm so sorry, Percy." Fighting back tears, I finally fire the bullet.

But the really scary thing about it is that I was having the exact same dream for the past two nights. So when I wake up, I couldn't help myself but cry over how much I miss my Seaweed Brain. I'm aware of how silly it sounds, but ever since he disappeared and got reunited after a while, I couldn't bear to loose him again.

Anyway, initiation started out fairly well. I chose to wear an outfit I bought yesterday. I kept my camp necklace in a pocket I found in my clothes so I wouldn't loose it. We gathered up and went to the Erudite training building. The building looked similar to the other buildings in our part of the city, but inside it was like a huge computer class, with all the gadgets and stuff. It looked like a place where tech experts would probably spend all of their lives in.

Cara lead us into a yet another room filled with computers and IQ Smart boards, as you may call it, which worried me a bit. I mean, maybe a scary monster would appear. Or much worse, a spider monster could come dangling from the floor above us.

Once we got into a line, all of us transfers, Cara welcomed us, pacing back and forth, from one end of the line to the other end "Welcome to the start of stage 1 of our initiation. We will have 3 stages of initiation. At the end of each stage, there is a test. The first two would be demonstrations of what you will be learning. The third and final one will be an intelligence test, to show if you're good enough to be an official member of our faction. But if you do not pass any of these stages, then you will become factionless and you don't want to be factionless now do you?"

We nod. Well, I practically have no idea about what factionless means, but I think it meant that we would be outcasts of the society here. Cara stopped walking and stood in front of me "Um, I'm sorry, but the Erudite born members are training somewhere else."

I looked at her, surprised "Excuse me? Oh I'm not an Erudite born. I'm a transfer, from Abnegation."

"Ok. You're Miss..."

"Chase. Annabeth Chase."

"Hmm... Annabeth. Very unusual name for an Abnegation born." She looked at her clipboard and tapped it with a pen. "Ah yes! Annabeth Chase. Well she started adapting Erudite customs, which all of you should try doing. It's time to leave back your old factions and embrace your current faction. Remember, faction before blood."

She smiled at me and walked towards a Smart board. She highlighted out sentences using her pen (which turned into a long pointer, something like what a teacher would use) and started with the development of the serums and simulations. "Our faction's job is to:"

She moved her pointer as she went over the phrases.

"-To create the simulations and serums used in the factions.

- To provide the city with teachers, doctors, et cetera.

- To help some of the other factions in their jobs by improving and providing the tools needed for the jobs."

Well, it was good that she spoke out the words written on the board because us demigods were practically squinting, trying to work out what's written on it. Maybe Chiron spoke to the instructors that they should speak out any words written in English because of our dyslexia or maybe Cara just felt like it would be better if speaking out the sentences would make learning about the faction anymore easier. Either way, I'm fine.

"Anyways," Cara continued, "We will be training you for the jobs Erudite offers to the city. We will mostly be teaching you about how to control simulations and things like that. The choice of the job you want is all up to you, though we could recommend some jobs fit for you if you're not sure what job to pick."

She touched the board and the slide changed. It was a bit hard for me to read but I think it said 'Stage 1: Serums."

Lou Ellen raised up her hand "What is a serum?"

This made the mortal initiates laugh. Well, obviously, they already had an idea of what serums are. Cara raised her hand and the mortals fell silent. "Serums are the liquids we inject mostly into initiates when they go for initiation. For example, Dauntless initiates use these serums when they go through their fear landscapes and Amity initiates and most citizens have the peace serum. But enough about that. Let's carry on..."

Hmm... Fear landscapes? Wonder what it means. I mean, I think I have an idea on what it means. Is it something that initiates go through to face their fear or something? Would Percy face that landscape thing? I'm not sure Dauntless is the right faction for him. He looked really perplexed when he chose his faction in the Choosing Ceremony. But what other faction would he be in?

She heads over to a work table nearby. There were loads of different coloured liquids in various shaped vials. The slide changed. On this slide, the title said 'FORMULAS FOR DIFFERENT TYPES OF SERUMS' (I guessed). Luckily, there were only pictures of the liquids, no words.

"Choose a work table to do this activity" She said. I walk over to a sea blue coloured workplace. Great! The reminds me so much about Percy's eyes. Well I know he has sea green eyes, but at certain moments, I see his eyes as a rare shade of blue, or sea blue as I like to call it. I pull out a high stool from the table and sat down.

"I will be going around and observing your work. You are free to try out different serums. The finishing colour of your chosen serum has to be exactly the same as the picture on the slide" Cara explain, joining her hands "You may begin"

I get to work immediately. Don't think much about Percy. Don't get teary eyed over him. But I just can't. It was so hard to forget him that I end up doing the fear landscape serum of the Dauntless, just because Seaweed Brain is in that faction.

I pick up a vial with a reddish liquid and pour it into a clear glass beaker. I also pour in a sea green coloured liquid and a desert beige coloured liquid. The liquids in the beaker resulted to a lime green coloured liquid, exactly like the one on the slide.

"Very good, Ms. Chase." Cara's voice boomed out of nowhere.

"You can call me Annabeth." I reminded her again because I wasn't comfortable to the name 'Ms. Chase'

"Anyway, I can see that you were trying to make the serum for the fear landscape." She peered into my beaker to get a closer look.

I just nod. I can't believe that a monster hasn't attacked us yet. But as if reading my mind, I heard a horrendous sound which must have come from... You know what.

Unfortunately, not only us half bloods heard it, but as well as the mortal initiates. I heard one of them whispering "Why could I hear an Amity truck?". The Mist did a pretty good job making the mortals think differently about the monster. I'm impressed.

Ok so coming to the monster... Yeah, so all of us demigods did what we would naturally do when a monster is near. We pulled out our weapons and tried to figure out where the monster was. The noise was coming from the wall on which the Smart board was placed.

We walked closer, while Cara calmed down the mortals (a couple of the Candor initiates were practically screaming their heads off). Just as we were maybe around a couple of inches near the wall, the room began to rumble. The wall producing the sound was starting to get cracked in the middle and chips of material fell one by one. After a while, the wall eventually gave in and out came the monster, with an ear popping roar.

The monster was the Chimera. Back when I was twelve, I remembered Percy said he met the Chimera before and it seemed like he didn't enjoy the encounter. It also looked exactly how I imagined, except three times more scarier (or even scarier than that, I can't explain it).

"It's the Chimera." I whispered to the others.

The others nodded in fear and after we huddled up in a group circle, we made up a plan which I'm 85% sure won't work.

Chris Rodriguez's role is to basically distract the Chimera. We all agreed he would do it as he kinda incorporated Hermes' speed (which I think would break a speed meter in seconds). He shouted "Hey! Um... Monster head!" A couple of us just groaned and shook our heads. But we just basically need the monster's attention, and that's what we got.

The rest of us had to basically try to defeat the monster, though it was hard as that thing breathed fire. Lou Ellen and her sibling tried manipulating the Mist into something else (because I think two of the mortals fainted while everyone else had red faces). The mortals calmed down a bit a few seconds later. The Hecate siblings also tried to cast some spells of the Chimera.

All of us then used our weapons and battled the monster. Chris still continued distracting the monster, taking it into a corner. All of us tried stabbing and slashing its back with our weapons. Even a Hunter who was there with us was aiming at the Chimera, with countless arrows flying and sinking into its skin. It was really hard, because at the same time, we were being fried alive as demigod barbecue.

The mortals, weren't in a better condition. A few of them even got burned. Two mortals had the guts to throw a couple of the liquids to the monster, which I think was pretty useless as it didn't even reach the monster (the liquids landed near the monster). But, one of the mortals, I think it was that Caleb guy, threw a pinkish coloured liquid, and one of its arm just disappeared (and just started to reform).

I was happy for a second and then an idea just popped up. I pulled Chris along with me, and together we figured out how that liquid was made. It was a bit irritating (yes, we failed loads of times) but we soon figured it out. I suggested we tried dipping the tips of our weapons into the liquid. I was a bit scared that it may melt the Celestial Bronze, but it came out pretty well.

After doing that, we went back in and tried to thrust our weapons into its skin. The surface broke out. We made a hole in the monster. The other demigods were amazed by how we made that hole and started bugging us just to let out the ingredients needed for the liquid.

Soon we made loads, with beakers and flasks filled up to the top. We all dipped in our weapons and continued attacking the Chimera. The monster kept on disintegrating until it vanished. We all cheered. But I felt a bit dizzy. I think that creature pierced my stomach with its poisonous tail as I felt blood on my stomach and dropped to the floor.

_**Note: I apologize for not posting the next chapters of my stories. I've been busy recently, so I might not post as much as I did in summer... so yeah... Thanks for reading so far and I hope you review/favourite or whatever. if you like, you could also check out my other story (I'm working on the next chapter) :)**_


End file.
